Malam
Malam, the current leader of Team MAL, is a rogue android with a simple desire of taking over the world through the power of Malamite, a dangerous substance that he is able to control. His goal is to mine all the Malamite in the world in order to harness it against Earth, but ironically all of the Malamite in the world is located deep underneath Vitris Castle. Therefore, Malam's goal is to destroy Team END and its base, harvet the Malamite underneath it, and rule the world. He is one of Team END's greatest threats, and the true antagonist in END of the Line. He is an Original Character belonging to TheGuyNoOneRemembers. Background Info Malam began as a android codenamed "A," supposedly the first in a line of experimental androids created by Suudo. They were meant to be completely harmless. Before Suudo made any others, however, A somehow gained the power of self-consciousness and raided Suudo's lab for all the weapons and technology it could find, merging these technologies into its android body and becoming much more powerful. As a finishing touch, it found a secret container of Malamite, the only known source of the element in the land, and absorbed all of it, learning that its body was not affected by the element because of the material it was made of. The Malamite began to flow through A's body like some sort of blood being pumped through veins. A renamed itself "Malam" after the element and became bent on finding more of the Malamite to fuel itself. Trying out for Team MAL (Sort Of) Malam soon learned that the rest of the Malamite was located deep within Earth, but one he got there (who cares how) he found out that Vitris Castle was built right on top of the source. He immediately tried to attack the building, but was quickly and easily defeated by a large squad of Team END Members, who used teamwork to drive him off. A little later Malam learned about Team MAL and foolishly tried to overtake it as his own team. Grant, the leader of MAL at the time, certainly didn't like the idea, and so he fought Malam 1 on 1 to see who was more "worthy" of ruling the team. Grant prevailed with little effort and drove Malam away. Malam decided to wait in the shadows for a few months while sending his two brainwashed associates, Zoren and Suudo, into Team MAL to try and infiltrate it. After Harrison ended his final battle against Grant and fused back with him, Harrison returned to Team END to tell his fellow members the good news, but at the same time, 'Grant' came back to Team MAL, so few members actually believed that Harrison had joined with Grant. It was later revealed, however, that this 'Grant' was really just Malam in disguise. Personality Malam is a very dark being that is never seen happy or cheerful. Then again, he has no mouth nor any facial features, so it is impossible to know if he is ever actually happy. He is very focused on his goals and doesn't let anything else get in his way. Even when he is beaten within an inch of his "life," he always seems to find a way out of the situation. Trivia *Malam gets his name from the element that strengthens him: Malamite. Both Malam and Malamite get their name from the Latin word "malum," meaning "bad." Category:Team MAL Category:Important Characters Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Robots